


Japan’s angel

by kurenohikari



Series: Victuuri's beginning Kurenohikari's style [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Yuuri, Chris is BFF with Viktor and Yuuri, Confident Yuuri in front of the media, F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Lila and Yakov love Viktor like a son, M/M, Possessiveness, Shy Yuuri in normal situations, What Could Have Been, Yuuri in Russia, but then Yuuri comes around, but they don’t know, dancer yuuri, lonely viktor, they think Yuuri is the perfect son-in-law, young Viktor, young Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: Yuuri found out at a young age how expensive ice skating is and decided to helpd his parents out. He started competing professionally under Minako-sensei’s little Academy, he reaches international level and becomes the Viktor of the dacing world, only to disappear before reaching senior level and follow his dream of being a professional ice skater. His first season at the junior division at the age of fourteen, starts relatively well and he ends up getting into the Junior Grand Prix, only to mess it all up at the FS when he finds out Vicchan died. He disappears again, but what if he had caught the attention of a certain retired ice skating figure, who stalks him all the way to Japan and takes him as a student.





	1. First Baby Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyona= torch of light.  
> Luba= loving woman.  
> In this fic, Lila and Yakov are still married.

When Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki woke up that day, they surely didn’t expect to find an ex three time, _in a row_ , golden medalist of the Olympics at their onsen- less being asked by said legend to allow their son to train under her care.

Alyona Kurosaki, was the only child produced of the marriage between Yakov Feltsman and Lila Baranovskaya. She was trained to dance and ice skate before she was able to walk, both parents had always put great expectations on her and knew she was meant to succeed. And she proved so when she medaled gold at her first Olympics at the age of eighteen, and later on became the only woman that achieved winning three consecutive times said games. She also made history and will always be remembered for being the first woman to land a perfect quad and for being the most medaled female ice skating figure ever- at least for now. Alyona still holds the world record for SP, FS and combined result. She was known as the Russia’s Ice Ballerina, for the grace of her step sequences, as if she were dancing ballet on ice.

The Katsuki knew all this because their son was ice skating fan to the heart. What they didn’t know, though, was that such success doesn’t come without a price. The relationship between her parents and her began to strain when she entered the senior level, they began treating her more like a student than a daughter. Their regimen and control over her life were too much for her to handle, she couldn’t even consider them parents anymore... they were simply coaches for her. It all went to hell when she decided to continue with her studies when she tuned twenty-three, to say that her parents were outraged was to say little.

It was the the year of her third Olympics and they were dead set that she had to concentrate on her training. Alyona for once in her life refused to follow her parents orders and went to the best University of St. Petersburg to study to be a translater- she already had a good management of three languages anyways. Russian, because she lived in Russia, she was taught English by her dad, cause she was an International Ice Sakting figure and needed to know well her English, and French forced down her throat by her mother, cause what good ballerina doesn’t know French. She being a Feltsman wanted a challenge and chose a new language: Japanese.

That she would end up falling in love with her teacher, was something that none of them were expecting. 

The next thing she knew she was cutting all conections with her parents, finding a new coach and moving in with her boyfriend. A year later she got married, her parents weren’t invited, and at twenty-eight she retired as a professional athlete, impacting the world with the news of her pregnancy. At twenty-nine she cried at her daughter birth, but also at her husband’s funeral. She had lost everything: her love for ice skating, her parents and now her husband. All she had was her little Luba. She too, like Yuuri did when things got hard, decided to dissapear. Little did she know that she would end up being found by the upcoming star in the dancing world.

It seems that Japan’s little angel, was chosen to preform at the junior level of the Benois de la Danse- of course, he won. But things were coming to an end and was starting to prepare for the next season of ice skating. Escaping the media and his fans he bumped into a sad Alyona. Yuuri being the angel he is and not having the heart of leaving a depressed lady, he went to her aid and asked what was wrong. He was surrpsied to find out that the russian lady knew Japanese, not that his English wasn’t good already, but he was glad of talking to someone with her native tongue- he was feeling homesick after all. Alyona, seeing how similar that young boy was to her difunted husband, couldn’t stop herself and began telling him all about her dilema. Japan’s angel just sat there and listened to her, then, to her surprise, he answered in a very mature way that no boy of thirteen years should:

_**”Kurosaki-san, you shouldn’t let others ruin something that means so much for you. It happens a lot to me, people trying to perfectionate my ballet and pressuring me to win. But at the end of the day I remember that dancing is my safe heaven, that for me dancing is about letting go and having fun. When was the last time you had fun while skating?” Being honest, Alyona didn’t remember the last time she was on ice for fun and not for winning.** _

_**“Maybe that feeling of not competitiveness is what never allowed me to see a future in dancing... though, I wouldn’t want to someone to ruin ice skating for me either!” He added rapidly in a fluster way, that made the older woman cooed at how adorable young Yuuri was and make a mental note to check for future upcoming stars from Japan.** _

_**“I cannot tell you what to do about Mr. Kurosaki-san’s death... it hurts and will continue to hurt, but when I feel bad I go to my mommy and she fixes me up! Or to my dad! Or my sister! Or Minako-sensei! Or my friends! You shouldn’t be alone, that won’t help either of you!” The last comment he looked at Luba, making sure Alyona knew who he was refering to the baby too “Things might not be ok with them now... but they are still your parents and they’ll be there for you. It might be difficult at first, but don’t stop trying! Luba-san will need her grand-parents”** _

He then was calle dout by his sensei and left in a hurry, that meeting soon forgotten to the young boy... but not for the older woman who followed his advice. To say Alyona’s parents were surprised to see her again aftter five years was an understatement. Not that it means they weren’t happy. Though their hearts broke when they had to held their only daughter, as she cried on their chest. Things weren’t easy but in a year they had mended their broken heart, though things were still hard, they were better than ever. That’s how a thirteen years old boy fixed a broken family, with wise words and kind smiles. 

And now it was Alyona’s turn to help that angel that brought her back from the brink of insanity. He allowed her to get back her love for ice sakting and her parents, to see that even if her husband was dead he was still in her heart and in their love child. Who Lila was dead set on turning into a ballet dancer, after all the Feltman family already had enough ice skaters: Yakov, Alyona and their son, by everything but blood, Viktor- who Alyona loved as a little brother. After Yuuri left that night, Kurosaki-san made a follow up of his career: he had won various medals in the junior level in different international competitions.

Five times, in a row, gold medalist on the Japan International Ballet Competition. He was medaled gold at least three times on The Genée International Ballet Competition. And has two silver medals and one godlen medal at the World Ballet Competition. Not to mention the Benois de la Danse that he had won before meeting her. He also won various times the Prix de Lausanne, earning scholarships for summer programs at their Academy, until he began to preform professionally- that’s when he was not allowed anymore to compete, for the championship was only for amateurs.

Japan by noticing how their little angel was taking on the dancing world, they decided to mont a little experiment: make a tour around Japan, during the summer when school was over of course, and have Yuuri dance his gold winning presentations. Of course, when it became a great success, they went overbroad and began selling merchandise and DVD’s with the recorded performances of their angel. He bacme the face for Japan in anything that had to do with dancing, it reached a point where the best brand of ballet clothes, training gears and shoes reached him for an endorsement deal. There were even deals for a photo book! Of course, he accepted and became rich before he reached high-school. And making his parent’s business very popular, which saved them from closing up like many onsens did when tourisms in the little town decreased.

Not that the fame, the popularity and wealth changed him in any way. He was still the same akward boy in social event, he still blushed and stuttered in live television- though the media found that adorable- and was still the kindest and level headed boy you could find. Not to mention polite and mature. But even though, everyone had great expectations on him when it came to dancing, no one saw his talent on ice skating: his real passion and dream. That lead to various anxiety attacks, that distrupted his performances. No one wanted to coach him professionaly, so he had Minako-sensei listed as his coach and decided to compete in the junior level with her choreographies and what his coach from Ice Castle taught him. He medaled bronce in Nationals and made it to the Junior Grand Prix Final, barely scraping, but still for a novice without a coach was a big deal. 

Though his luck ran out when Yuuri received a call from home telling him that his dear Vicchan had died, which lead to an anxiety attack that caused him to flunk every jump he did, which were already not the bests in the championship. Such shame and loosing someone dear, lead him to hide and not come out. 

How did Alyona know all this? Well, Minako had called her ex-teacher Lila Baranovskaya and explained her predicament, she wanted to know if she could talk with her husband and see if he knew someone who could coach Japan’s dear angel. Alyona hearing that the boy that brought her from the brink of darkness, was in the same predicament, got the bull by the horns and decided to travek to Japan and train the boy herself. Her parents after learning that this was the boy that brought their daughter back to them, they supported her completely.

Now we are at the present, where Alyona Kurosaki was waiting for Yuuri’s parents’ answer. Or at least, they were until someone opened the door with a bang.


	2. Second Baby Step

“Mom, dad, what’s going... on?” Yuuri came into the room and askedd, only to end up staring dumbly at the Olympic medalist “Ku-ku-kurosaki-sama?!” He exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

”Good morning, Katsuki-kun. Don’t you remember me? We met in Russia after your last competition as a dancer” Alyona said, once she noticed the expression on Japan’s angel’s face. It was the face of a fan that saw their idol in real life for the first time and not the same one he had when they met for the first time. Sure he was flustered and blushing madly, but at least he wasn’t paralized in shock like right now “Now that I recall, it was pretty dark when we met. You must have not gotten a good look at my face then. No need to be nervous, you already gave me a great advice that reunited me with my parents for the first time after five long years”

”How are things then?! Everything fine with you mom and dad?” Yuuri asked rapidly, shyness forgotten in favour of knowing that everything ended up all right.

”Yes, things are better now. We still mess up now and then, have big fights and say hurtfull things... but it’s better than not talking at all. Also, every family has their own problems. Don’t they?” The female skater answered “Like I was telling your parents, I want to coach you Katsuki-kun. I see great potential in you, you just need someone to guide you”

”I messed up all my jumps! I was a complete disaster on live T.V!” The male skater exclaimed, cheeks burning in shame “Also, don’t you live in Russia?”

”Yuuri...” Mrs. Katsuki sighed, heart aching at seeing her talented baby boy at the edge of tears “It was my fault Kurosaki-san” she told the woman rapidly “I informed Yuuri of the death of his puddle toy pet and he was distraught. You need to understand, he is very talented...”

”I know” Alyona interrupted the older woman “My mother is Lila Baranovskaya, she used to teach Minako-sensei. Your ballet teacher contacted her, knowing that she was married to a big time ice skating coach and explained them the situation. When I heard, I came rushing here to return the favour from a year back. Listen to me Yuuri, you are an excelent dancer... but you can be a greater ice skating figure. Of that I am sure! Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here. You medaled bronze on Nationals and placed fourth on your first qualification competition and ended up third on the next. Then you go and made it to the finals of the Junior Grand Prix! Yes, you might have been on sixth place but still, all of that without a coach. That’s talent! ‘Don’t let others ruin something you love’. Wasn’t that what you told me that night? Now it’s my time to remind you that ice skating is your safe heaven, you do it to win _but_ also for fun. Da?”

”What about your life in Russia?” Yuuri asked again, trying hard not to believe her- God’s knows why!

”My husband died last year, the plan was to take a year off and wait until my littl Luba turns one year, to then start giving ballet classes at dad’s rink and choreographing SP and FS. But now... I think I like the idea of coaching better. My own personal ice skater to mold at my whim... I mean, at my image. You’ll be perfect at that, your step sequence is already very advance for junior level, even more for a novice like you! Not to mention, you move like you’re dancing on ice... just like I used to do. I plan to train you for the rest of the year, but when summer comes I want you to come with me to Russia. You’ll have approximately two months to get used to St. Petersburg and my dad’s rink. Though while training in Japan we’ll stop competing, you still need more practice before entering the professional level. I can assure you that your come back will be expectacular” she began explaining her plan to the katsuki family, minus Mari.

”I’ll help you find the perfect place for you to rent or buy, you have enough money for that, and my mom is more than willing to give you a scholarship at her School Ballet Academy. You see after... leaving the Bolshoi Ballet Academy, she decided to open a school of her own. It is composed of middle and high school, and the alumni has normal classes with the adition of ballet preparations, for those who want to persue it as a career. It has became quite prestigious and they are understanding of those with special cases, like idols or athletes. The only thing that you’ll be forced to do is a performance at the end of the year, of your own dance that you would have been practicing all year and helped choreograph. That won’t be difficult for you at all, first you are a professional dance already. Second we can just use the choreography you competed on for ice skating, though will have to change your the jumps for once you can do on floor” she smiled at the three japanese, who were looking at her completely shocked- not believing how much thought she had put on this and how much she really wanted to convince them.

”What about guardianship? Yuuri is still a minor, it doesn’t matter how much money does he have, he still someone to look after him in Russia” Toshiya brought up what they all were thinking “And no matter how many medals you have or how geniun you seem, you still are practically a stranger and won’t trust our son in your hands!”

”Dad!” Yuuri exclaimed completely embarrassed, at his father causing a scene in front of one of his idols.

”It’s ok, Katsuki-kun. If it were about Luba I would have said the same thing” Alyona calmed the male skater down “You see, my mother also sent me here with an invitation to Minako-sensei for her to be the head of the ballet department at her Academy. I had just came her studio, she said that as long as Katsuki-kun says yes she’ll gladly go to Russia with us. Do you trust your son in her care?”

”We do... and we also know that Yuuri wants to go” Hiroko sighed “No, Toshiya, you know it’s true. As soon as he saw Kurosaki-san and she uttered the words ‘I want to coach you’, he was lost to us” she quited her husband when he opened his mouth to protest “Yuuri, son, you’ve always been so talented... so beautiful. You need more than this little town can give you to bloom into what you are meant to be. We can’t give you that... she can” the oldes Katsuki female took a shaky breath, before continuing “You have our support. If you think that going to Russia is the best option for you and is something you _really_ want to do... go”

” _Mom_ ” Yuuri swallowed down his tears, before crushing his mother into a bear hug, soon being followed by a teary Toshiya “Wait a minute!” He suddenly exclaimed, getting out of the hug and faced Alyona “What about the idiom barrier?”

”Katsuki-kun, it might be high-school but it’s still a ballet academy. You’ll have classes on French and the second language, as It has an international alumni, is English. I believe you speak both” the Russian said ammused.

”He has no problem with English, we had him reenforce it since he began competing internationally. And his French is even better than his English! Minako-sensei had him learning it since she found out he started to speak, he is bilingual in that aspect... though, won’t he be needing Russian for daily use?” Yuuri’s father asked concerned.

”Yes, he will... to some extent” conceded Alyona “I’ll start teaching him Russian, don’t worry, and once he has a basic grip of it I’ll begin only training him in Russian. He is a smart kid he’ll pick it up fast, also he can manage himself in English if he is having difficulties with Russian during his first year”

”Good to see that you thought of it all” commented Toshiya, being the tuff nut he is to crack.

”Of course! We are talking about my dear student, after all. Aren’t we Yuuri?” She replied, now facing her newly gained ice skating student.

”Hai, Alyona-sensei!” He beamed at her.

Things were looking up at the Katsuki onsen... if only things could stay like that for ever.


	3. Third Baby Step

“So this is where you are every morning” Alyona’s voice startled Yuuri, who was busy consentrating on mantaining his pose to notice her arrival “Yuuri! Are you ok?” The Russian rushed towards the ocean, where the male skater had fallen after loosing his balance “I didn’t want to startle you, sorry” she apologized.

”It’s fine. This is nothing, I had worse” her student replied.

”What are you doing practicing your choreography at the beach?!” She asked him, more out of curiosity than anything.

”I gain weight easily... being a ballet dancer and ice skater that is the worst curse one can have. Jumps become harder, so it occurred to me one day while playing on the water with... Vicchan” he chocked at the name, his death still a tender topic for him “Running or even walking at the beach is harder, because of the water. So, if I am able to dance and make my jumps when I am at the beach then I can do it without problems when I am on a stage” Alyona blinked at his reasoning, not having thought of that before “I thought that the same could be applied to ice skating...”

”That’s... kind of a good idea... we can turn this into a warm up practice” decided Alyona, being rewarded by a beaming smile from Yuuri “However, you’ll never do it on your own. The ground here is uneven, one bad step and you’ll end up twisting, or even worse breaking, your ankle. That’s the last thing we need!”

”Hai, coach!” Yuuri beamed.

They stayed at the beach for another hour, to then go to Ice Castle and practice Katsuki’s jumps- so they could add a few triples on his choreography. Alyona’s objective is to perfect the Triple Axel in time for Nationals, the plan was to not compete this season but they need to qualify in Nationals for next year’s Junior Grand Prix. After that, they returned to Yu-topia Katsuki to bath in the termal waters and then have some extensive Russian classes. That became a habit for the week-ends, without noticing two months had passed. Now they didn’t take it easy in training, throwing Triple Loops, Flips and Toes here and there; still being careful with the Triple Axels- cause the landing was wobbly.

Trainings were even given mostly on Russian, with the rare input of English now and there. Though the vocabulary was very simple it’s still a great improvement for a beginner, Alyona was shocked by what a fast learner Yuuri was. Though that intelligence was mostly only for languages, he was average at anything else at school. But much better than some athletes who thought that school wasn’t important as their training. She knew that if her student had more time his marks would improve a lot, but since he doesn’t they had to be happy with him passing his tests without excelling.

A month ago, Yuko took a video of Yuuri while he was warming up with one of Viktor’s choreographies and posted it on YoutTube; let’s just say that it became viral and people were asking for more. Then it occured to Alyona the idea of creating a YouTube account for Yuuri to boost his popularity and attract sponsors for his ice skating career. They recorded his dance lessons with Minako-sensei and sometimes he would teach his viewers some of his old choreographies when he was professional dancer, step by step. He also made videos showing people how to make some of the most simple tricks on ice and give some advice for beginners. Yuuri also, explained to his subscribers about the life of a professional athlete and other videos about travel advice.

People and fans who thought he had just disappeared, became aware that he had only changed his sport and sent various comments rooting for him for Nationals. That boosted Yuuri’s confidence, people were believing on him again... however, when they started thinking of him as Japan’s Ace, the country’s hope after many years of bad luck in skating competitions, things went downhills to hell yet again.

A couple of weeks before Nationals, Alyona decided that enough was enough and barged into Yuuri’s room for an intervention. The Russian thought that her student needed to take his head out of his ass and start seeing that being on ice was the same that being on a stage... at least on the pressure from the sompetition sense. She froze on her place when she saw every inch of Yuuri’s room’s walls full with posters of Viktor.

“Wow... I knew that yoyu were a fan, but you even have every limited edition merchandise?!” Alyona exclaimed stunned, Yuuri was too busy dying of embarrassment and wishing that the ground would swall him to answer her “But that’s not what I am here for... Yu-kun, we need to have a chat about Nationals”

”Do I need to work on something?” Katsuki asked her concerned, preparing himself to go to Ice Castle right away to perfectionate his routine. He wanted to prove to his coach that she amde a right decision on coming all the way from Russia for him.

”There is always something to improve, remember that Yu-kun. But that’s not what I came for” was the quick response “You’re still nervous, aren’t you? No need to lie, I know you already. You have talent Yuuri and you’re going to rock Nationals. Don’t worry about what other’s expect, skate for yourself and to win. Have fun! That’s all that’s important. You might be Japan’s Ace now, I am glad poeple are beginning to notice your worth in the skating community now, but you are still Japan’s Angel. That’s something people will never take away from you! If you are still nervous just imagine yourself back in Ice Castle, where there’s only you, Minako-sensei, Yuko and me. Start the routine by looking at me and if during your performance you see that you’re loosing it, just gaze at me discreetly. Da?”

”Da!” Yuuri sighed relived, happy of having Alyona as a coach- she always knows what to say! “I’ll win gold, that’s for sure!”

”That’s the atittude!” Exclaimed the Russian, happy to see her student back on his feet.

Japan will get a big surprise, that’s for sure!


	4. Fourth Baby Step

“At least I’m not first this time...” murmured Yuuri, as he waited for his turn in Japan’s Junior National’s FS- the previous day he had qualificated as the second best of the participants.

”Don’t worry about it, your SP is never the best. However, you always make a good come back in your FS. Just remember that you have a step sequence of the highest level, which will make your presentation point fly, and you have enough triples in your routine to secure a gold. If you feel confident enough to add a Triple Axel that’s your choice, but don’t feel presure into doing it. You can save it for next season, a trcik under your sleeve” Alyona gave her student a small pep talk, before handing him his ear plugs “It’s time”

The male skater looked at his hands on his lap and took a deep breath, before following his coach to the rink. He knew what all would be thinking about, asking themselves if he would ruin his FS like he did in the JGPF. He skated to the center, ready to perform the same FS routine he’s been doing all season... his first season as a professional ice skater. However, this felt different. He looked deep into his coach’s green eyes and smiled, an easy, relaxed smile. This time he wouldn’t be performing to prove something to the others, no, this was for him... for fun... for winning!

Before he knew it, his body began moving to the beat of the music; as if he were possessed. At the end Yuuri didn’t recall if he made a mistake, if his jumps were high enough, or if the landing was wobbly. What he does remember, was that two of his Triple Toes were changed into Triple Axels. He didn’t even know why he did it?! But it felt good. What he does remember is the silence of the crowd at the end, which made him nervous thinking that he had messed up completely. But soon was followed by a loud cheering, people standing up of their seats and throwing things on the rink. He doesn’t recall how he made it to the Kiss and Cry, or how he ended up with a bouquet of Lilies and an Onigiri Plushie. But the tear stained face of Alyona... that’s something he’ll never forget.

It all felt like a dream. He double checked when he heard that he had broken the world record for the Junior FS, made by Viktor Nikiforov. His coach huggs the life out of him, reporters all over him demanding how he felt by this great achivement, Alyona beating them away from him, the other skater performance, him standing on th podium with a golden medal around his neck... everything going too fast for his mind process it. Soon he was sitting next to his coach with a hoard of reporters ready to pounce... it was intimidating. But Alyona’s hand gripping his under the table gave him reassurance and snapped him out of his obvious trance.

”Katsuki-san how do you feel after breaking Viktor Nikiforov‘s world record?” A male reporter on the front row asked gently, Yuuri liked him. The reporter was aware of the young skater’s state and was trying to make this whole ordeal easier for him.

”I feel... I feel as if I were in a dream” Yuuri answered, slowly “I’m still not sure if this is really happening or if I’ll soon wake up at Yu-topia Katsuki, finding out all of this was a dream” many reporters laughed at the skater’s response, not in a mean way but amused.

”We see that you finally got a coach. Do you give Feltsman-san the credit of this achievement?” This time was another reporter, she was a pretty young woman who made Yuuri feel uneasy.

Luckily, Alyona was fast to the rescue and answered for him: “No. Yuuri always had the talent to succeed, he proved it by getting so far on his _first_ season as a competitive ice skater on his own. I did not cause this achivement, the credit should be given to Yuuri who worked relentlessly these last months. He would have done this good on the JGPF as well, he just needed some guidance; and that’s what I am here for. Next” her tone left no place for argument.

”Will you be participing on the Junior Worlds? With this gold you’ll surely will be a candidate. But in the social media it’s being said that you’re preparing to move to Russia. Can you confirm if that’s true? And if it is, wouldn’t it overlap with your training for Worlds?” The roughness of the voice of the old reporter on the second row kind of scared Yuuri, but when he saw the pride and kindness in his eyes the male skater relaxed a bit.

”It is true, I’ll be moving to Russia for my remaining high-school years under a contract with Alyona Feltsman. That’s my prioity and yes, it would overlap with my training for Worlds... if I were going to participate on the Junior Worlds” Yuuri’s answer cuased an uproar, thankfully it was silenced by a scary glare from part of his coach “I still have many seasons to come, so I’ll take things slowly and not push myself to the limits. I hope not to dissapoint any of my fans with my decision” Japan’s angel bowed, showing everyone again why he was nicknamed that.

Alyona had to supress a smile when the reporters fell from their seat to apologize to her student, Yu-kun knew how to play them like a string: being all cute and adorable, making the media love him and the crowd protect him. The funniest thing was that Yuuri thought he was being akward... which he was, but that’s part of his charm. He had no idea of what kind of effect he had on people.

”Will your coach be your guardian?” The first reporter asked gently, once everyone had calmed down.

”No, she has a beautiful daughter to take care of. I couldn’t impose like that. My choreographer and dance teacher, who is family to me, Minako Okukawa will be coming with me to Russia as my guardian and as the new dance departmen dean of Lila  Baranovskaya‘s Academy. I’ll be a student there, under a scholarship that was given to me when Baranovskaya-san recruited me after seeing my presentation at the Benois de la Danse” he said a small white lie, almost without stuttering which can easily pass as aprt of his shyness.

Alyona prepared this story, half truth and half lie, in case it was necessary. They couldn’t have people knowing that he got the scholarship because of his coach’s mending, though he had all the requirements, the dance world would stand up at against Yuuri for having my way easied into getting in one of the most prestigious Dance Academies. So, the official story would be that Yu-kun already had the scholarship before Alyona got into the picture.

”That’s a great honor, Katsuki-san. Congratulations!” The same reporter said, with a kind smile, earning a small one from the male skater.

”Will this mean that you’ll get back into professional dancing?” The same annoying woman of before demanded to know, causing evryone to hold their breaths.

Everyone was waiting for Yuuri’s answer, which was getting into his nerves... _again_. He looked at his coach who was giving him a reassuring smile and was ready to exclaime ‘No Comments’ and usher him away if necessary. He returned the smile and took another deep breath, before answering:

”I am still dancing in a professional way, I just changed the stage for an ice rink. Poeple lately have been calling me Japan’s Ace and that had me nervous, unsure of where I stand. For a long time I’ve been Japan’s angel, bringing fun and light to the crowd. Now I was being thrown into a whole new role... I was so lost and confused. But my coach told me that I am not Japan’s Ace and I am not Japan’s Angel, I am Katsuki Yuuri; which means I am both and so much more. Rest assure I won’t stop dancing, I love dancing! I’ll surely have to participate into some events for my new school. I might never enter in a dance competition again, or maybe I will, who knows? I am no fortune teller, I am a fifteen years old boy who still has a lot to decide.  Luckily, I have a great coach, my family and amazing friends to help me figure it out. That’s from where I took the theme for next season: Angel. To remind Japan and every fan I have around the world, both from my dancing career and my ice skating one, that I might be competing in a new sport but I am still the same Katsuki Yuuri they know” 

There was a deep silence which was starting to become uncomfortable for the male skater, when suddenly Alyona took him by the arm and dragged him away from the sudden uproar of the reporters.

”Did I say something wrong?” Yuuri asked to his coach, confused at the whole thing.

”No, Yu-kun, you didn’t say something wrong” she replied, calmly, voice thick with emotion.

”Then what happened?” He demanded to know.

”You said all the right things” Alyona answered, tearing a bit, only serving confusing the young Katsuki even more.


	5. Fifth Baby Step

“So you already chose the theme for next season?” Alyona commented.

After the press conference they had the media witing for them _everywhere_. They almost didn’t get to the gala in time, because the reporters were following them all the way from the hotel to the rink. They only got back to Yu-topia Katsuki a couple of days ago, but the onsen was already flooded with visitors wanting to meet the famous Yuuri Katsuki and his family. Getting to know where he was raised and what food he ate. If business was great when Yu-kun began competing as a dancer, now things were awesome! The Katsuki’s were even thinking of expanding, since word began to go around that in their onsen Yuuri wasn’t the only good thing but the place itself bring you back to life.

The newly received Mari with her Hospitality Management degree was planning to buy another onsen that closed many years ago, when tourism wasn’t very good, and open a Yu-topia Katsuki 2. The good thing was that said onsen was next to theirs and their lands were only divided by a wall made of stone, which she was planning to take down and connect both buildings by building a passage. That way people that were staying at their onsen could stay warm as they go from one building to the other.

People were even visiting Hasetsu‘s beach where Yuuri trains, as is it shown on his videos from YouTube, and taking pictures on the bridge he always passes on his morning runs. Ice Castle was flooded with visitors, loving the thought of skating on the same ice Japan’s Ace learned how to skate on. A lot of children and adolescents were signing up at Minako-sensei’s Studio, for dancing lessons. The media knocking at the door, but being turned away every time, and asking people all over town about their home hero. Thankfully, Hasetsu is a small town and in small town everyone is family, and Hasetsu town folk are loyal to their family. No one opened their mouths and the police had been called more than once, because of harassment from part of the reporters.

And I repeate, they only returned _a couple of days ago_!

At the moment Alyona, Minako and Yuuri were at the dance teacher’s studio’s office. They had downloaded on the male skater’s page the last three videos: one for his SP, the other one for his FS and the last one, was the press conference that caused this uproar. Not necessary to mention that they went viral after one hour of being loaded. Thousand of comments, mostly positive, but there are those who don’t like that a novice broke the Russian Legend’s world record. But those were shut down rapidly by, Yuuri Katsuki’s Official Fan Group.

”Yeah... I’m sorry I didn’t discuss it with you before announcing it... on live T.V” cringed the young skater.

”It’s ok. The theme is perfect, I have no complain. Though for the next time, discuss this kind of thing with me before announcing it to the whole world” deadpaned the Russian ex-skater “Do you have any music on mind?”

“Yes. For the SP I want to use ‘Sugar Plum Fairy‘. It is the first song I dance in an International Competition and the reason why I got the nickname of Japan’s Anegl. It would symbolize my beginning, the playfull snow angel- jumping from one place to the other, carefree of anything” began Yuuri.

”The innocence and light side of the angel, the child-like picture some people get... perfect” thought Alyona, to herself, outloud.

”But I want to use Lindsey Stirling new version, to illustrate what I said on the conference. I am Japan’s Angel, but also Japan’s Ace. Something old and something new” added the male skater.

”What do you say Minako-sensei?” Questioned the Russian “I didn’t listen to the new version, do you think you can work with that?”

”Leave it to me!” Assured the dancer, eyes watery with emotion at how much her little student grew up.

”Great!” Yuuri beamed “For the FS I want to use a violin cover of the song ‘Senbonzakura’. It was the last song I dance to... at least, professionally. I won the Benois de la Danse with it. This routine will be elegant but strong at the same time. I want it to show and ending but a reborn at the same time”

”The worrior side of the angels... it will be difficult, do you think you are ready for the test?” Alyona questioned her student.

”Yes... the only problem is that, the version I want to use is a Nightcore one” he replied, sheepishly.

”Minako?” His coach sighed. 

 _How could he be so mature, but at the same time so childish?!_ The Olympic medalist thought.

”I’ll have to listent to it before giving you an answer, send me the link” she requested to her student, who rapidly did that “Ok... I think I can do something with this. In a couple of days I’ll have something prepared and you can tell me if it’s ok, or if we need to find another song” she finally said, after listening to the song, repeatedly.

“Perfect! So we are already starting next season’s programs early. We are in a good path! There will be at least one Triple Axel in each routine, you’ve done them perfectly during Nationals and the media it’s saying that it’s your signature move. That a skater has a signature move means a lot, Yuuri. So, let’s keep them thinking so. Also, I’ve been contacted by a lot of brands wanting endorsement deals with you” Yuuri’s coach told him “The deals you had as a dancer are already over and there are a couple that I think are worth looking at. Of course, they understand that until you are not completely adjust to Russia you won’t start working on them”

”Which are they?” Yu-kun asked after thinking it for a while “The ones you think are worth looking at” 

“One is Cannon. Your Travel Videos are the ones viewed and commented the most, in your YouTube page. Poeple love all the places you recommend to stay in, eat or visit, from the places you traveled because of your competitions. The advice about what to take with you and how being practical wins over anything else, are being followed by thousand of people. Cannon wants you to mention it in your videos what a good camera and for you to film a comercial and take some pictures for publicity reasons. Also, they’ll be gifting you the last model they released to the market. Not for the goodness of their hearts, but because they want you to use it when you are sighting when you travel for competitions. The other one is a brand of cloths named ‘Angel ou Demon’, it’s National. They want you and an old friend of yours, Zero, to be the main models for the winter season for the next three years. The deal isn’t very clear yet, but I know that it is good money and they don’t have any trouble with flying to Russia to take the pictures. Luckily, Zero is also there. Who is he anyways?”

”He is a Hasetsu local, an professional ice hockey player. He is three years older than me and moved to Russia a year ago because he caught the atettion of a famous team in St. Petersburg and they recruited him. If I am Japan’s Angel, he is Japan’s demon... but that’s not the point! When did all of this happen?!” Exclaimed Yuuri, not believing that this was happening.

Everything was moving too fast for him, it all was too intense for his head to handle it. He wasn’t adapting so easily this time.

”Calm down, Yu-kun” hushed Alyona “I’ve been on the phone for days now, ever since the press conference things had gone out of control. Mostly because Japan hasn’t had such a potential male ice skater in decades. That you were famous before and that the media adores you, doesn’t help the matter either. If you want nothing to do with them, just tell them and I’ll refuse all of them”

”Can I... can I have some time to think about it all?” The young skater requested.

”Of course!” Both of his teachers replied at the same it, they all chuckled at that.

Alyona stated that’s all they were doing for the day and escorted her student back to Yu-topia Katsuki, keeping the media away from the angel boy. Once in his room, Yuuri dived into his bed and begged God that it would swallow him whole. Things were bad when he was a dancer, but now they are out of control. He should be happy, it was a step closer to his objective... but it all felt so bad.

He suddenly recalled a promise he made and was postponing because of all this madness. But now that the had time on his hands, was planning to make true. He took his computer and opened his Skype, he waited until the video call was picked up from the other side of the line. When the call was answered, he beamed and exclaimed very happy: “Yuratchka!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This are the links to the songs for the SP and the FS:  
> SP: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0RkSy6ElNIY  
> FS: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h5beVotiYww


	6. Sixth Baby Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentences on italic AND black is the speech spoken in Russian.

“ _ **Yuratchka! How are you? Sorry I didn’t call earlier, is that things have been insane here and this is the first moment of peace I’ve got**_ ” Yuuri said rapidly.

Wanting to explain why he didn’t make honor of his promise and called his favorite fan as soon as he left the podium, at Nationals. He even spoke in Russian to make Yuri surprise and get into his good side.

You see, during the qualifications to the Junior Grand Prix, he had to travel to Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup for second first competition and placed third. As he was a novice at the skating world nd was so far from home, he thought he wouldn’t have any fans in Russia.... WRONG! On his first day on the foreign country, he was stalked down by a small blond boy and his grandfather- who acted as the translator. The poor old man was embarrassed as he translated the crude vocabulary of his grandson, but you could see the pride in his eyes when Yuri didn’t let his nervousness and shyness, at being in front of his idol, stop him from confronting the male skater.

It seems like Yura has been a fan of Yuuri’s for a couple of yers now, when his mother took him to a business travel to Switzerland and later to the dance competition held there. The Russian boy saw an angel on stage that day and later on when he found out they had the same name, he made sure to win his name back. He stalked his whole career and was greatly impressed with what he found, he was also happy and proud that the one he chose as someone to admire and aspire to, was someone worth it. He even started ballet lessons to complement his ice skating, because he wanted to dance like his idol... but on ice.

When Yuuri announced his retirement, Yura was desolated. His grandfather, who was forced to watch every competition with him, take him to ballet lessons every week and buy him the merchandise of Katsuki Yuuri; couldn’t even help him. But when later the japanese boy appeared in the ice skating world, Yuri seemed to have revided- but ten folds better. Yura decided it was destiny, that fate wanted him and his idol skating on the same ice. He was never more determined on his training, he wanted to prove his grandfather that his support wasn’t misleaded, to his idol that he was a worthy rival and to himself that he could do it.

When Yuuri came to Moscow, Yura stalked him down to confront him, to tell him to watch out that as soon as he was old enough to compete he was coming for his medals. Instead of lokking down on him and treat him like a child, the Japanese skater kneeled down and smiled kindly at him, before saying: “Bring it on! I’ll be waiting for you Yuri”

After that, Yura was sure that his idol was the best of them all. He wouldn’t leave Yuuri’s side and even though it was akward at first, the older boy warmed out to Yuri’s harsh and straightforward attitude. They became inseparable, specially after Yuuri found out that Yura wasn’t treated very good by his mother since his father’s death. Not that he was abused, Nikolai would never let that happened, but he was ignored and on his grandfather’s charge. Yuuri hated mother’s like that and promised himself to be there for this sweet boy who idolized him so much, the same boy who pushed him to train more and get better to not disappoint him.

When it was time to compete, Yuri was forced to separate from his idol’s side, he only did so because the older boy promised that he would meet them at the back of the rink once everything was over. Nikolai didn’t say anything, not wanting to break his grandson’s heart, but he was sure that what the Japanese boy said was a balant lie. He couldn’t even be angry with the older skater, he had treated his grandson with such care and kindness, taking his free time to make Yuratchka happy. So, after waiting for an hour and Yuuri still hadn’t come, he was starting to take his crying grandson to his car. He hated seeing Yura like that. But froze when he heard a voice that became very familiar those last days, calling for them from behind. When they turned around they found the male skater and his dance coach rushing towards them, the bronze medal proudly around his neck.

“I’m so sorry!” Yuuri exclaimed, breathless, once he reached them “The press conference was interminal! After all, this is my first International medal. Here Yuri!” He then placed said medal around Nikolai’s grandson’s neck “It might be only broze, but it is yours. You were the one, after all, that pushed me to win it. Without the desire to prove myself to my fans, to you, that their support wasn’t misplaced, and the impulse to be better; I wouldn’t have medaled”

Those kind words and grand gesture brought Nikolai to the edge of tears, his grandson couldn’t have chosen a better person to aim to. When he translated, voice thick with emotions, Yuratchka jumped from his grandfather’s arms to his idol’s. Crying on his chest, mumbling that he knew Yuuri would come and fulfill his promise. They kept on contact after that, having weekly chats by Skype. When Yuko caught him one day chatting with his fan one day, she damded to be part of them. Little Yura adored Yuuri’s best friend and Yuko loved him back to pieces. A couple of weeks later Yuri had the complete collection of merchandise of Yuuri Katsuki, there’s no better way in which Yuko could have won the young Russian completely.

Yuri was the one who called first after his failure at the Junior Grand Prix Final. Yelling at him for being so stupid and stating that if he would be a loser he definitely had to get out of ice skating, that there won’t be space for two Yu(u)ri’s. Yuuri knew that this was the way Yura worried about people and tried to comfort him, pushing them into getting better so they wouldn’t get hurt again.

When Alyona got to Japan and started her intense training, Yuuri had to put a pause to their weekly chats but promised Yura that after Nationals he would call again. Because of the press being everywhere he wasn’t able to fulfill his promise earlier, but better late than never. However, he didn’t expect Yura to break down into tears and sob about how he knew his idol wouldn’t abandon him too.

” ** _Nikolai, what’s going on?!_** ” Yuuri demanded to know, as soon as the old man appeared into the screen.

”The fucking whore that married my son, left Yuratchka on his own!” Nikolai growled, hugging his grandson closer to his chest. Speaking on English, so Yuri wouldn’t understand it all “She got re-married and the new husband doesn’t want kids from her old marriage, so she left him with me and the documentation in which she gave up all her rights of being his mother”

”That fucking bitch did what?!” Yelled Yuuri, startling both Russians. Japan’s Angel had never swore in front of them before “ _ **Yuratchka, little tiger, everything is going to be fine. I promise you**_ ” he said with conviction “ _ **Just give me a couple of weeks, da?**_ ”

” _ **A couple of weeks for what?**_ ” Nikolai questioned, not liking the scary glint on the Japanese boy’s eyes.

” _ **Just leave it all to me**_ ” replied Yuuri, puzzling them even more than before.


	7. Seventh Baby Step

" _ **When you said you were going to take care of it, I didn't expect you to come all the way to Moscow!**_ " exclaimed Nikolai, as he watched, perplexed, as his grandson cuddled on his idol's lap... on their living room.

" ** _You really thought I would leave my little tiger on his own after learning what he had to go through?_** " said Yuuri " ** _You need to stop doubting me, Nikolai. Yuratchka and you are family, and I don't leave family_** "

" ** _You took a while to get here..._** " replied Yura, feeling bad afterwards for complaining. 

That his idol took him into consideration and came all the way to Russia for him, after his _own_ mother didn't want him should be enough. He shouldn't be asking for more or making demands at all. But Yuri relaxed when the older skater simply smiled down at him and ruffled his hair playfully.

" ** _That's because this last month I was very busy making all the preparations, so I could move to Russia earlier_** " Japan's angel's words caught both Russians by surprise " ** _I was lucky enough that my scholarship at the ballet academy is for my dancing abilities and not for my academic level, because finishing this year months earlier made wonders to my scores. I passed, but barely_** "

" ** _What's going on Yuuri?!_** " demanded Nikolai, not liking being in the dark.

" ** _Nikolai, I know you love Yuratchka... but being honest you cannot support raising him on you own_** " the Japanese's words were like daggers to the Plisetskys' hearts. Yura bit his lower lip, trying to keep his sobs at bay at the thought of another family member leaving him alone " ** _Hush, my little tiger. There is no need for tears, none of us will ever leave you" Yuuri promised, hugging the younger skater closer for comfort "I was busy this month with learning as much Russian as I could and training on every free moment I had. I made my best effort to finish this year of school earlier, so I could move here earlier_** " he took a deep breath and prepared himself for their reaction " ** _Nikolai, move to St. Petersburg with Minako-sensei and me_** "

" ** _What?!_** " both Plisetskys shouted at the same time, stunned by the surprising preposition.

"What the heck are you thinking? As you said before raising Yura on my own is hard enough, moving to a whole new city would be impossible!" Yuri's grandfather turned to English so his grandson wouldn't understand their arguing.

"No need for you to spend money" the Japanese answered back "Do you know how much money I won _just_ with my last dance competition? Enough for me to pay my ice skating coach for a year of her training without competing professionally and to support the move all the way to Russia. I was already planning to buy a house in St. Petersburg for Minako-sensei and I, so I wouldn't feel too homesick. It's big enough for all of us"

"What about other expenses?" Nikolai protested, trying to find something worth giving a no as an answer.

"I am on a scholarship so school isn't an expense, Minako-sensei as a dean of the Ballet Academy has a scholarship for her to give to anyone she wants- she is planning on giving it to Yuratchka, so his studies won't be a problem. Also, we are going to divide home expenses between the three of us. With you away, you could rent this place to someone and have income coming each month" Yuuri replied with reason "Not to mention during my career as a dancer I had a lot of endorsement deals, tours all over Japan and sometimes on other countries as well, and merchandise of any imaginable kind. Also, before coming here I signed another two endorsement deal, just this time for my skating career. I am rich, but sponsoring another skater's training and future career is expensive and another income is not a bad idea... just to be safe"

"Sponsoring?" the man gasped, not believing his ears.

" ** _Did you know I sent some of your videos skating to Yavok Feltsman and he said that you entered his summer program for skaters?_** " Japan's angel told the younger boy, in Russian, smiling kindly when Yura beamed in excitement " ** _Though when you finish there you'll have to train under Alyona-sensei for a few years until you are ready to compete. But school and your health are very important, you don't pay attention to them and you won't be able to compete. Understood?_** " 

" ** _Da!_** " answered Yuratchka, his smile almost splitting his face in two.

"Nikolai... I am gay. It took me a while to come into terms with it and I'm still struggling with the fact, but one thing that I know is that having a child is not possible for me. Yura here... is the closest thing I'll ever have. I don't want him as a replacement! But for who he is. He makes me want to be better, he pushes me, dares me to. He didn't only make me believe on myself again, he made me want to be worthy of that belief. His dedication and determination warms my heart. He is my little tiger, my angel. Please... just let me help him. Let me give him the wings, so he can soar" at Yuuri's earnest confession and his grandson's kitten eyes, Nikolai could only sigh and nod his head.

 _What did I get myself into?_ The old asked himself afterwards that night, as he rest to sleep.


	8. Eighth Baby Step- Part One

It took them all a month to get used to the their new home and to learn how to coexist with each other. But once things were finally settled, the training began. Minako-sensei had time before she had to take her place as the dean of the dance department on the Ballet Academy, so after teaching Yuuri’s the choreographies for his next season she began giving Yura ballet and French classes so he would be on the same level as his future school mates. She also helped Nikolai with renting his old house.

Yura took Minako-sensei’s classes seriously and made his best effort into learning as much as he could. Though he also asked his grandfather to teach him English, so he could have at least a base of it before classes begin. As that was the second language of his future Academy and he was still young, they wouldn’t demand much of Yuri. On the other hand, they would start by teaching _all_ of them from zero. But the young skater wanted to be ahead of them and the language would be of great help when he started competing professionally. He wasn’t spendign as much time training as he would have liked, but before getting frustrated he remembers that his health and studies come first.

Yuuri, on the other hand, should have really taken his own advice seriously. If he was not learning Russian, he was practicing on ice, or fulfilling his deal with ‘Cannon’ or ‘Angel ou Demon’. He was pushing himself to the limits, worrying his guardian and coach. But once things settled down and dates were organized with the brands, everything calmed down and he was able to take a breath and slow down a bit- much to everyone's relief.

As for his relation with his other rink mates, things are kind of awkward. Yuuri was never good with bonding with new people. He wasn't as shy as he used to be, to the point he came out as cold. But he was still distant and kept his contact with them as minimum. He coming later to the rink and staying when the rest had already gone home, plus using his moving and adapting to the new country as excuses also helped. The fact that he was polite and good mannered, made his behavior seem as he was just having a hard time so far from home. It also caused his rink mates to admire his dedication to the sport, not isolate him for being anti-social.

However, Yuuri knew this won't be the case forever and he should start making friends with the other... otherwise he would be left aside, like always. He just needed something to start with, even the simplest thing could help. But then again, he was Yuuri Katsuki, when things were simple for him?

One day, heading back home from his run, he saw a puddle running around the park and barking happily. Japan's angel smiled sadly, as the dog reminded him of his Viicchan. He was startled when he heard his idol's voice. Of course, the dog had to be Viktor Nikiforov's precious Makkachin! Yuuri still felt bad for blowing Viktor off every time the older skater tried to start a friendly conversation with him at the rink... it's just that he was worried he would say something wrong and embarrassed himself in front of his adored hero.

Yuuri was about to bolt when he heard Viktor talk to his dog. It wasn't the words that froze the Japanese on place, but the tone, it was full of sadness and... resign? 

"Happy Birthday Makkachin!  It seems that it's just us... again. Like for every birthday" Nikiforov's words made Yuuri reflect on what he knew about his idol.

Viktor has a very active life on the social media, but not once did he saw a post or news about him celebrating his birthday. If he remembered right, Viktor birthday mostly overlapped with the Grand Prix. Most people on their circle payed a lot of attention to that event, so his birthday must be placed on second place... forgotten.

 _No wonder he sounded so lonely... he might be on top, but what worth is it if he is alone?_ Yuuri thought, as he watched Viktor walk away. I know what I must do!

"Wow Yu-kun! What's gotten you so fired up?" Alyona asked her student in japanese, when said skated barged into the ice rink sweaty from running all the way there "Why don't you take a quick shower and change, so we can start training?"

" ** _I need your help!_** " Yuuri cut her off in Russian, taking everyone that was eavesdropping by surprise " ** _I need all of your help!_** " he looked at every single person on the rink, stunning everyone even more.

"Just ask" replied Alyona, smiling proudly at her student who had grown up so much already.

- **A week later** -

"Yakov what are we doing here? Today is my day off..." he lost his voice when he saw the whole rink decorated in a christmas thematic, with a big sign saying "Happy belated birthday!", and every single of his rink mates there with a big smile and holding a present "What's going on?" he asked slowly, once he regained his voice.

"We've been a very bad family lately, forgetting your birthday and making you feel as if you were all alone. It took a meddling young Japanese to make us see that, who then took the reigns of this place and organized all of this" Yakov commented in English, giving a blushing Yuuri a small smile.

"It's not a big thing... I just think that everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday and as Russia doesn't celebrate christmas we can turn that date of Viktor's day. I am sorry I am some months late, but next time I'll be one time!" blurted Yu-kun, giving his idol and awkward smile while blushing as red as a tomato.

Everyone cooed at how adorable Yuuri was and then proceeded on partying. Halfway through, Viktor suddenly disappeared into the changing rooms- overwhelmed by everything. 

"Are you ok?" a small voice asked, sitting besides him but leaving him enough space to breath- which the older skater appreciated.

"Ye... why did you do all this? I thought you hated me?!" Viktor exclaimed, still not believing that a total stranger was able to see through him instead of those he had known for years.

"I don't hate you!" the younger boy protested flustered, in a very adorable way if Viktor added.

"Then why do you always brush me off when I try to befriend you?!" moaned the Ice King, in what should be a very un-Nikirofov way... but Yuuri thought it suited him, even if it was a bit unsettling to think that his idol was behaving like a child.

"Here!” Japan’s angel slammed his gift into the Russian skater’s chest, who was surprised once he opened the gift “You mentioned that you really liked my phone case, because it reminded you of Makkachin, once. So, I asked my sister to send me the same one but on pink, I thought the color would suit you better” Yuuri took a deep breath and looked down, at his hands on his lap “I listen to you Viktor... I _always_ do. But I am very shy, anti-social and akward in any socializing situation! I couldn’t embarrass myself infront of you! Not when... not when... ah!”

The Japanese groaned, messing his hair with his hands in desperation. He finally took his phone out and showed his idol the photo of his room, walls all covered with his face.

“You are the reason why I skate...” he confessed softly “I was a normal dancer, who was doing great Internationally... until I saw you skating” he finally looked up, just to blush at the stunned expression on the Ice King’s face “I was enchanted by it, I fell in love with the way you seem to fly. I wanted that. I wanted to soar, to do it on the same ice! When Alyona-sensei told me that I was going to skate on the same rink as you... it was a dream come true. But I was afraid, as well. Afraid of messing things up, like I always do. Poeple think I’m cold... and maybe I am, but I just don’t know how to act. You do- another thing why I admire you so much. Though, a week ago I figured something out: you are always surrounded by people, but you seem so sad... so alone. I might feel lonely, but I am never alone. I have my two childhood friends and my family at home. I have coach, my dancing teacher and the one I love as a grandfather and a little brother, here with me” he couldn’t handle those blue eyes full of amaze any longer, so he returned his eyes down at his lap.

”But you, you might not feel lonely, but you _are_ alone. I know what it feels not to trust anybody, not knowing if they are after your money or fame. Competing Internationally as a dancer is rougher than in the ice skating world. Here you can trust people to have friendly rivalry and not to hurt each other or cheat for getting gold. The climate is nice, not suffocating. However, you still don’t let people close... you hide behind a smile, a very good one at that. I would have never noticed it, if I hadn’t seen you look as if you were suffering when you took your dog out for a walk, a week ago. Then all the pieces... they just fitted” Yuuri sighed, he knew he was babbling and embarrassing himself, but he couldn’t stay quiet as he watched his idol suffer “You are not alone. You have Yakov-sensei, Lila-sensei, Alyona-sensei. They are your family, if you are not blood related it means nothing. Your rink mates are there for you too, you are not only their hero but also their friend. And... and I would like to be there for you” Japan’s angel confessed, blushing madly “I love you... your skating! And I admire you so much! But I think there is a side of you that I didn’t know. A childish one”

”Wouldn’t you be disappointed? If I didn’t act all kingly like? If I didn’t meet your expectations?” Viktor asked him, startling the younger boy who had gotten used to just hear his own voice on this conversation.

”Why would I be disappointed? That would be an honor, knowing that I was one of the few people who got to see this side of you. It would only mean that there is a whole new side of Viktor to like!” As soon as the words were out his mouth, Yuuri clamped his hands over it and blushed madly- he didn‘t intend to confess that.

The next thing Japan’s angel knew, the older skater grabbed him by the arms and forcefully janked him closer, which made him drop his hands from his mouth, and was ravishing his mouth. The younger boy didn’t know what to do, this was his first kiss and was being taken by his childhood hero for who he had finally discovered his real sexuality. It felt like he was going to wake up at any moment and this would have been just a sweet dream.

On the other hand, it also felt wrong. Viktor was four years older than Yuuri and considered an adult on the eyes of the law, while Yuuri himself was still a minor- just fifteen years old. But then again, as long as they didn’t go any further than kissing there shouldn’t be a problem. Also, the age of consent in Russia is sixteen, which Yuuri would turn in less than a year. So, Japan’s angel started to kiss his idol back. Hesitantly at first, but then he gained confidence. He must have been a bad kisser, but Viktor seemed to enjoy it as much as Yuuri did.

Things were getting heated when the older boy slipped his hands under the younger’s shirt, but it all came to a stop when someone entered the room and exlcaimed: “What the heck is going on here?!”


	9. Eighth Baby Step- Part Two

When Yakov woke Viktor early, on his day off, the Ice King wanted to rip his coach's head off. He was still emotional from Makkachin's birthday, the week prior, and how alone he felt. 

Ever since his father kicked him out from home because he was bi and wanted a career on ice skating, he has it hard trusting people. Especially, when said father looked him up and tried to make amends with him... only because his fairy son was making more money than him.

It broke Viktor, made him start to see the world differently. He put on a fake smile and was as charming as a king, but always putting a distance between him and others. Some said he had an ice heart, that he was a heartless and manipulative man. Charming his way through, not caring who got hurt as long as he was intact. Maybe they were right... but that's life, isn't it?

Viktor continued skating because it was the only moment he could let himself go and not think about how empty and colorless his life was. Relying mostly on his technique, which he was obsessed on making it as perfect as he could. But his performances were empty, he was out of inspiration and falling into an abyss of depression... and the worst is that they all fell for his facade, no one notice him loosing his mind. 

Then, Alyona came back and things started to look up. When later, he stated she was going to Japan to recruit her own student Viktor got excited. Japan has always called out to him, though he had only gone there for competitions. The idea of having a foreign rink mate was alluring if he was being honest, but he kept that to himself. 

However, it all changed when he sat down with Yakov and Lila to watch Japan Junior Nationals. He would have prefered being on ice, practicing for his own Nationals that were coming in two days. But he knew he should be there for Alyona who was on her first event as a coach. During the SP he was impressed, the boy had talent and would be a fantastic skater under Alyona’s guiding. However, he still did’t know what made that Japanese boy so especial that Alyona flew all the way to Japan for him. There are boys his age and with his talent on Russia. It all became clear on the FS...

Yuuri Katsuki was an angel fallen from heaven soaring through the ice. A beautiful thing not dancing to the music, but _creating_ music with his body. When he won gold and broke Viktor’s record, said skater couldn’t be angry or sad... but proud. He became an instant fan, and Yuuri turned into Viktor’s muse. Especially when he listened to the boy’s interview. The Ice King was enchanted by this akwardly cute boy, who warmed his heart with his skating. His excitement of having a foreign rink mate, not was ten folds worse.

Though, when Yuuri came to Russia, Viktor was disappointed. Every time he tried to befriend the younger boy, he was received with a cold shoulder. At first he thought that the boy was shy and he was still not used to Russia, but a month later he was talking in hush tones with everyone at the rink _but_ Viktor himself. It hurt the older skater, being excluded from the life of his fallen angel- who he truly believed was on earth for him.

Finding out later that he had organized him his first birthday since he started skating professionally, stating so easily that christmas could became his day, as if the idea that he was more important than christmas was a natural _fact_... shocked him.

It came to a point that everything was too much for him and he had to find shelter in the changing room. Of course, that little rascal just had to follow him and ask him if he was ok in his sweet, little, cute voice. Only serving to confuse him even more!!! That's the only thing Yuuri seems to be doing to Viktor lately!

He tried to act charmingly, to not disappoint no one with his freaking out- which was very un-Viktor. But he couldn't, he gave up and asked the boy, who hadn't left his mind in months, why he was being so good to him m, when the older man thought the Japanese hated him.

The reply he got was a very flustered Yuuri, who tugged at Viktor's heart at how adorable the little boy was being, saying that he didn't hate him- that he idolized the Russian skater. Viktor was touched by how important it seems to be his view of Yuuri to the Japanese. That he even went as far as asking her sister to send him a gift from Japan for the Ice King... Japan's angel enchanted the Russian once again. 

 _He even has **every**  single poster I've ever had on his walls!_ Thought the older skater delighted when he saw the picture of Yuuri's room.

The adorable awkwardness of the younger boy, made Viktor want to wrap his arms around him and squish him, as he guarded him from anything that could ever harm him. However, it all took a drastic turn when Yuuri utteredthe words:  

_“You are the reason why I skate...”_

The soft confession shook Viktor to the core. You see he had met a lot of fans over his years as a professional athlete, a lot of them told him that they were his biggest fan but when he was on a slump or someone else came that seemed was better than the Ice King, they all turned their backs on him and left the Russian skater on his own... all alone. Which really didn't help the complex of inferiority his father created when he kicked him out. However, Yuuri was different. Seeing all those posters on his childhood bedroom's walls, Viktor could see that the younger boy had been following his career since the very beginning even on his slumps. 

The earnest and honest look Yuuri had when he confessed that his life on path was chosen because of him and that the reason he skated so beautifully was because Viktor was his muse... it healed parts of the older boy's soul that he was sure were for ever broken. Viktor then figured out something amazing... he was never really alone. He might have not known it, but Yuuri had always been there. For every ice show, for every interview, for every competition... during his whole public life, if he was this big of a fan then he surely followed him on social media. 

He was not alone... not anymore...

And the best thing, is that this fallen angel saw through the Russian's façade and tried to help him out- succeeding at it as well. When Yuuri mentioned, so sure, that Viktor had a different layers and a childish one at that, the older skater panic. He was scared of disappointing another person by being himself and being abandoned because of it. Every person that have seen through the façade, has been disillusioned of him. But he had to know if Yuuri was real or if he was fake like any other person that had tried to get close to him. The Russian skater asked the Japanese one if he would be disappointed by having his idol acting so shamelessly. The reply took both of them by surprise.

Viktor just couldn't believe that someone so perfect was even real, that perfection would be sitting in front of him. He wasn't able to contain himself, not when his muse, his fallen angel was looking so cute while he blushed, he just acted on impulse and stole what should have been the boy's first kiss. He then began feeling terribly wrong, after all Viktor was an adult while Yuuri was still a minor. But when the younger boy began kissing back, it all was forgotten by the sheer pleasure he was feeling. 

Though it didn't last long, soon they were interrupted when someone entered the room and exlcaimed: “What the heck is going on here?!”


	10. Eighth Baby Step- Part Three

" ** _Viktor get the hell away from thar boy!!!_** " yelled Yakov, as he found his student about to deflower a minor- who clearly thought the world of the Ice King and would be easily dissuaded by the older man.

" ** _We weren't going to go further than kissing!_** " suddenly blurted Yuuri, when he noticed that the coach was misunderstanding things- he wouldn't want his idol/friend/boyfriend? getting into trouble because of him.

"Kido... ah... Viktor get away from Yuuri before I drag you from your hair" Yakov sighed, turning to English to ease things for the Japanese "First of all, were you guys just fooling around? Or are you interested on exploring this sexual tension you both have?" he asked, once he was satisfied with the distance between them. 

"S-se-seaxul tension?!" Yuuri squeaked, blushing madly.

Viktor just raised, elegantly an eyebrow. He had just only discovered what his feelings for the younger skater was, but the most oblivious people he knew had known before him... 

 _Why aren't I surprised?_ The Russian skater scoffed in his head, at the fact that these people didn't notice he was spiraling towards chaos but picked up that he had hots for a minor.   

"We are not blind, boys" at Yakov's comment Viktor _did_ scoff and ignored the glare from his coach " ** _This is serious Vitya! Even if you were fooling around with him, keeping things above the waist, it's still dangerous. He is a damn minor!_** "

" _ **I was not fooling around with him!**_ " barked Viktor, loathing that Yakov would even think he would play around with cute, innocent Yuuri for amusement " ** _I fucking love him!_** "

His coach took a step backwards, by his stunned expression he wasn't expecting that answer. By the young boy's gasp, Yuuri wasn't either. 

 _Damn it! From all the times he had to start understanding everything in Russian, he had to choose now._ Viktor thought angrily. 

"My Russian is not the best... but did you just..." the Japanese stopped half way, not knowing how to continue.

"Yes, you heard right Yuuri. I love you. I have for a while, it just took me some time to figure it out" Viktor took pity on his love one and answered the unasked question.

"Then things will be much more complicated..." sighed Yakov, feeling a headache starting to form "Yuuri, do you feel the same for him?"

The younger skater, started to feel uncomfortable at being the center of two eager expressions. Especially, Viktor's.

"I... I don't know. I like Viktor very much, but I don't know if it is love. Just a few minutes away I only saw him as my idol and possible friend... that the possibility of dating him was there was unimaginable. I am quite confused right now" confessed Yuuri.

The Russian skater was disappointed by the response he got, but that didn't disuade him. He still had a chance and Yuuri did say that he liked him a lot. It might not be love yet but it was something Viktor could work with. In no time he would have the Japanese's heart and his life would be complete. 

"But you want to be with Viktor, don't you?" Yakov questioned, wanting to be completely sure that Yuuri was in for it.

Cause if the Japanese wasn't in for it for the long run, Viktor would end up hurt at the end. And for what it seems his student was very fond of the young boy, the Russian skater didn't use words as love so easily. It took a long while before Viktor started showing real emotions to the Feltsman marriage. And now this foreign came and gained their son's trust and heart so easily. 

They both, Yakov and Lila, liked Yuuri very much. He was kind, attentive, (patient)- which was immensely important for a stable relationship with Vitya-, talented... in other words he was an angel. If anything Yakov was jealous of his daughter for having the Japanese as a student, cause he was the perfect pupil. They couldn't ask for anyone better as their son-in-law.

Though, the issue now is making him fall in love with Viktor. By the way they both kept sending each other longing gazes, it wouldn't take a lot for that to happen. Just some patience and time, Yuuri was still young and has a lot pressure on himself. Japan's expectations of being the next star in figure skating, being in a whole new country, and now having his childhood idol- who is known for his promiscuity- throw himself at him and declare his undying love... let's just say that it is a lot for a fifteen years old to handle.

"I do" replied the Japanese "But... not now. I just need more time..." he scrambled to explain, not wanting to hurt no one's feelings.

"Viktor understands, don't you?" Yakov gave his student a look that said: 'Start acting like an adult and have patience for once in your life'

"Of course! I love you Yuuri and that won't change, I'll just have to wait until you turn sixteen" Viktor's response took both of them by surprise "I might be impatient and childish at times, and surely you both thought that I would want a relationship with Yuuri now but would have waited until he was off age for anything more than kissing. However, I'm an adult and know the consequences of starting something with someone who isn't over the age of consent. That's not something I would want on either of us. So, I'll wait until you are sixteen to start dating and until your eighteenth birthday for anything under the waist. That's the age of consent in Japan, isn't it? I wouldn't want to start on the wrong foot with my future in-laws" he took the young skater's hands and kissed the back, while looking at the beautiful hazel eyes of his angel "I am for the long run on this, Yuuri"

Japan's angel could only stare at Viktor, shocked at the love declaration of his idol. It was like a dream come true... but too much. If you asked him what his life would look like in ten years, Yuuri would have answered that he sees himself already graduated with a major degree on dance, still competing under Alyona-sensei's care as a figure skater, raising Yura with the help of his grandfather and Viktor by his side. That last part scared him to the core. He was a fifteen years old boy! He shouldn't be imagining spending the rest of his life with someone. And the fact that said someone is already planning their future... was someone he couldn't handle right now.

"Merry belated Christmas and Happy belated Birthday, Viktor" Yuuri muttered that under his breath, and rushed the hell out of the rink. He needed space and time to think about everything that happened today.

"Everything was going too well, and you had to spoke him" groaned Yakov, as both Russians watched the young skater running away from the Ice King "He is only fifteen years old and you are already talking about marriage and in-laws. What did you expect?"

"To be on his mind for the next year, it doesn't matter that I am causing him troubles but at least I will be a constant even though I am not there" replied Viktor, with a sly smirk.

"You... are quite manipulative Vitya" commented Yakov, looking at his student impressed by his tactic.

"I want him Yakov... and we both know I always get what I want" Viktor's statement raised some warning flags inside his coach's head.

 _What have I done?_ Thought the Russian coach as he watched the dark look on his student's eyes, as he continued staring at the door Japan's angel fled through.  


	11. Ninth Baby Step

"What was that?" I asked Minako-sensei, as I watch Nikolai drive Yura to the zoo on a BRAND NEW CAR.

"You see, there is no way I would let Nikolai drive you or Yuri on his beat up car. So, he sold it and with that money he paid for half of new car. I paid for the other half and got us a FAMILY CAR! I'll use it to drive both of you to school and later to practice. For the rest of the day, it'll be Nikolai's and he'll be the one to drive both of you back home from the rink" answered Minako with a proud expression on her face "And there is Alyona! Just in time" she commented, as she noticed Yuuri's coach parking in front of their house.

Once the four of them, Luba had come with her mother, were sitting at the living room with a steaming cup of tea, they began talking.

"Yuuri, both of us- Minako and I- think that it would better if you and Yura started seeing a psychiatrist. Yura went through a lot these last months and the pressure you are under, not to mention your anxiety, it would be better if you have someone to talk to... someone who can help in a professional way. We've already spoken to your parents and they gave us their ok. So, did Nikolai. But we don't want to force you guys into something you are not ok with" explained Alyona, with a calming mothering voice.

"What did Yuratchka say?" asked Yuuri after a while of thinking.

"That he would do it if you went too" Minako answered.

"Then I'll start seeing her or him. It will come handy for competitions. I am better thank to all of you, but I still have my anxiety attacks here and there" Japan's angel consented, making both of his teachers very happy with his decision "Did the qualification event come out yet?" he then questioned, directly at his ice skating coach.

"Yes, they did. You are going to Courchevel, in France, and The Hague, at the Neverlands" replied Alyona.

"Have you considered my request?" he demanded to know.

"Yes, and the answer is still no. You don't need quads to win in juniors. I know that you want to stand next to Viktor as an equal and to him to see you as worthy of a rival in competitions. However, you are still young and forcing your body into quads is completely irresponsible. So this is what we are going to do: I'll add a triple combination on your SP and two on your FS. If you win me gold in _both_ the Grand Prix and Four Continents, I'll begin teaching you a Toe Loop Quad for next season. But you'll have to nail each combination and the Toe Loop is the _only_ quad I'll consider giving you. Ok?" 

"Hai!" replied Yuuri, ready for the challenge his coach just gave him.

"What about the costumes? And what about the exhibition program? We still don't have a son for that" Minako-sensei intervened, before they ended up daring each other into something more dangerous. By the burning passion on each other's eyes they were very close to.

"I already asked Viktor to help me out with my outfits. I am cero fashion sense and Viktor has a knack of surprising the public, that's something I would like to add into my programs. He will also be helping me with my Russian" this he added, particularly towards Alyona "Coach, you have enough on your plate with coaching Yura and me, and raising Luba on your own. So, when he offered to help me out I accepted without thinking. I hope it doesn't insult you"

Both teachers looked at each other and smirked, noticing the delicate flush of their student's cheeks. They both knew of Yuuri's crush on the Russian skater and thought that this would be a perfect chance for them to bond. If only they knew how much they had already bonded...

"Don't worry Yuuri, I understand. Thank you for taking me into consideration" replied the Olympic medallist "Can we see what did Viktor have in mind for your outfits?"

"Of course!" Japan's angel rapidly took the sketches out of his bag and showed it to them "This on is for the SP:

And this one is for the FS:

  **(This outfit is the one I imagined, but the vest is decorated with sakura flowers)**

What do you think"

"No wonder why Viktor decided to start studying fashion after the gap year he took last season?" commented Minako-sensei, enchanted by the costumes designed by the Russian skater.

"About that... it took us all by surprise. The gap year was suppose to be something permanent, he wasn't interested on nothing that wasn't ice skating before... before Yuuri came along. You had something to do with this, didn't you?" accused Alyona, eyes penetrating Yuuri's skull- who hid behind his bangs.

"All right I did! When I asked him for help and he showed me this incredible costumes I couldn't stop thinking that he should explore this talent. The time I mentioned it out loud he made a comment about ice being the only thing he got... it was kind of sad. He shouldn't believe that he is only good on ice skating, he is a very talented man and should trust himself more. The next thing I know, he had enrolled at the same university as you, Alyona-sensei, for a minor in fashion. He said that once he retires he'll focus on turning that minor in major, but right now he doesn't want to take a lot of time from ice skating" by the end, Yuuri was blushing madly and not believing what he had confessed out loud.

"You truly are a good kid, Yuuri" commented Russian's Ballerina with a soft smile, waiting impatiently for the time he turns into her brother-in-law.

"He really is" added Minako-sensei, eyes shining with unshed tears at how much her little danseur has grown up "What about the exhibition song?"

"A few days ago I was listening to the radio with Yuratchka, an American radio- he wanted to practise his English. And there was one song who called out to me: Breakaway, by Kelly Clarkson. It's a pop song, not something I normally would go for, but the lyrics are meaningful. I feel that it explains my transition from Japan to Russia perfectly" Japan's angel offered, looking at his teachers hopefully.

What could they do when confronted with such eyes? They accepted rapidly and hoped that Minako-sensei would know what to do with a pop song. But then again the Japanese ballerina wouldn't have won a Benois de la Danse if she was only good at ballet. But what both of them were confident about, was Yuuri's next season. He no longer had to take baby steps, he no longer was a novice. He now was a junior, one that was ready to take over his division.

What an exciting season to come... and they couldn't be more exciting.


	12. Bonus Chapter: Alyona's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is referred during the first chapter and takes place before the storyline of my fic.

I had never felt such sadness before in my entire life. Not when my parents forced me into competing professionally on ice skating, or when I found out they no longer treated me as a daughter but a priced student, neither when they kicked me out of the house for falling in love. Ren was the love of my life, he taught me what it means to love unconditionally. He brought color and life to my empty existence. When we got married was the best day of my life, which later on was placed into the second spot after finding out I was carrying our first child. I thought that the day my beautiful daughter would have been born would be the new best day of my life... but I never thought she would come into the world because I went into premature birth because of the stress I had when I was told my husband had a car accident. 

After Ren passed away I was a shell of the woman I used to be. I locked myself into our home and didn't leave unless it was a necessity. My parents tried to contact me, but I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction after they were the ones who told me to leave. I knew that my behaviour was affecting Luba, that she deserves better, but I was so depressed that I couldn't do anything but hope that one day the pain would get better... or at least more bearable.

One day I decided that enough was enough and left my home, not because it was necessary, but to spend a good time with my daughter. We took a train to Moscow and checked in on the best hotel in the city. We were going to watch the Benois de la Danse- well, the junior division at least. But still, it was a very important competition for Russia... and for my mother as well, even if I didn't admit it out loud.

The competition was good but none was outstanding, until a young Japanese boy took the stage. He looked exactly like a younger version of my dead husband that it brought me to the edge of tears. He had the same complexion, color hair and hazel eyes, that shined with so much kindness that it was almost unbearable to see. Of course, the tears started rolling down my cheek when he began his dance. It was beautiful, full of light and life. He was magnificent! No wonder he won! Later when I found out his nickname, I couldn't be more in accord: he was truly Japan's **angel**.  

I did not regret coming to Moscow that day, but I couldn't stop my sobbing after I left the competition. My Ren is no longer here and watching someone so similar to him take my breath away, something that not many were able to achieve, just brought so many bad memories afloat. So, I hided in a dark corner not wanting the press to find me and end up at the cover of the tabloids... _again_.

Suddenly I was startled by a boy who tripped over me.

"I am so sorry!" the boy apologized immediately, with a half-fluent English heavily accent loaded. I was surprised when I figured out who the boy was: Katsuki Yuuri! It couldn't be a coincidence "Are you all right? Why are you so sad?"

His kindness and similarity with Ren just had me spilling out all my problems in a very un-Feltsman way. Instead of seeing pity or embarrassment in his eyes, Japan's angel just sat there and listened. To her surprise, he answered in a very mature way that no boy of thirteen years should:

"Kurosaki-san, you shouldn't let others ruin something that means so much for you. It happens a lot to me, people trying to perfectionate my ballet and pressuring me to win. But at the end of the day I remember that dancing is my safe heaven, that for me dancing is about letting go and having fun. When was the last time you had fun while skating" Being honest, I didn't remember the last time she was on ice for fun and not for winning.

"Maybe that feeling of not competitiveness is what never allowed me to see a future in dancing... though, I wouldn't want to someone to ruin ice skating for me either!" He added rapidly in a fluster way, that made me cooed at how adorable young Yuuri was and make a mental note to check for future upcoming stars from Japan.

"I cannot tell you what to do about Mr. Kurosaki-san's death... it hurts and will continue to hurt, but when I feel bad I go to my mommy and she fixes me up! Or to my dad! Or my sister! Or Minako-sensei! Or my friends! You shouldn't be alone, that won't help either of you" the last comment he looked at Luba, making sure I knew who he was referring to the baby too "Things might not be ok with them now... but they are still your parents and they'll be there for you. It might be difficult at first, but don't stop trying! Luba-san will need her grand-parents"

Before I could reply, his coach called out for him and Yuuri had to leave in a hurry. After thinking about for a while I took the first train back to St. Petersburg and asked the taxi to take me to my parent's house. Luckily they still lived there. They were shocked to see me, that's for sure, but they opened the door for me and my daughter without a second thought.

"We are very sorry about Ren. We might have not liked the idea of you marrying an older man, who was your teacher once... but no one deserves to have their husband die the day their daughter came to life" my mother asked, once we were all sitting at the living room with a cup of coffee each, making my eyes water a bit "Are you willing to forgive us? Will you allow us to be on the life of our granddaughter?"

"I am willing to try... I make no promises" I replied, hesitantly.

"What changed?" my father asked.

"I met a little boy who made me see how immature I was acting in comparison of him" I answered, with a secretive smile.

Things got better, never perfect but it was a start. We made a point of getting together for every competition that Yuuri participated. My father was impressed with the raw talent that boy showed, even tough his jumps weren't the best to have make it so far without a coach was a big deal. He was even starting to think of inviting him to Russia to train under him. Though my mom was the most enchanted with him, his step sequence was as good as me and she said that in a future he could become even better than me at dancing on ice.

When Yuuri disappeared after his failure at the Junior Grand Prix Final, I travelled to Japan- with my parents approval- and hunted him down. I was still unsure if it was the best idea, Ren's death was still a fresh wound and being on a new country with a baby seemed to be a bad idea. However, the Katsuki family was kind and helpful as their son. But what made me see that helping Yuuri was the right idea, was seeing his FS on Japan's Junior Nationals. He was magnificent! Just like that time he won the Benois de la Danse. His jumps were perfect, when he tried the Triple Axel it took my breath away. His landing was solid! He seemed possessed by the music... no, he created the music!

Later on, on the press conference he showed me again that he was the perfect student. Diligent, polite, kind, humble, talented and hardworking... I couldn't ask more! 

Going to Japan was really not a bad idea, if anything it was one of the best ideas I've ever had!


	13. Bonus Chapter: Yuuri's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the sixth chapter of my fic and tells the story of how Yuuri and Zero met.

"Ah" I sighed tiredly, resting my head on my desk.

All the preparations to speed up my translate to Russia were taking a toll on me. However, it was all worth it. I was going to live with my Yuratchka, the little boy who was a pillar to me that pushes me to be better and trust myself more. If that beautiful boy believes on me and thinks I am worth looking up to, then it might be true... I might be good enough. Yura was also the closest thing I'll ever have to a son. Ever since Yuko made me realize that I never really loved her- like a girlfriend, cause she is like a sister to me- and that the ones I would ever really like have different body parts, the things I hated the most is never being able to have a family.

Of course, Zero-niichan calmed me down and explained that if he was considered a Katsuki it means that family isn't formed because of blood relation. That adoption was still an option for me and my future partner.

"Zero..." I mumbled against the hard surface of the desk.

Something that I didn't tell Alyona-sensei was that Zero wasn't only my childhood friend, but he was also my adopted brother. I still remember the first time that I met him:

**_"That was amazing!" I exclaimed, as I watched a boy shoot into the net._ **

**_I was six years old at the time and in Tokyo for a prestigious ballet summer program with Minako-sensei. She was offered the chance to give some classes and was able to get me a scholarship for it. It had only passed a week but I was beginning to feel homesick, so Minako-sensei took me to an ice rink. I was glad cause it reminded me of my time on Ice Castle back at home. There I saw a boy, who couldn't be older than me, playing ice hockey by himself. He was very good! I must have startled him cause he jumped when he heard me shout._ **

**_"What the heck do you think you are doing?!" the raven haired boy yelled at me "You almost game me a fucking heart attack!"  I was flustered at his colourful language but didn't feel intimidated, he might have a scary face but his eyes were very kind "You... you are not scared of me?"_ **

**_"No, I'm not!" I replied rapidly, not liking the expression on his face. It was as if this was the first time that someone wasn't scared of him. No one should feel like that "Why should I? My name it's Yuuri, which is yours?"_ **

**_"Zero!" he replied, smile almost splitting his face into two "Would you like to skate with me?"_ **

**_"Hai!" I answered, jumping at the chance to skate with someone so cool like him._ **

He taught me so much that summer: how to maintain my balance, how to go faster, how to slow down, how to make some of the simplest tricks on ice. He introduced me to ice skating, maybe I haven't found out about the wonders of figure skating, but Zero was a huge part of my love for the ice. I found out about him being an orphan and his dream of being a professional ice hockey player. About how no one believed he was good enough and that's how he got his name. Because he would never be the number one, but will always be a zero that was good for nothing.

**_"How could they be so mean?! Aren't they suppose to encourage you and help you? They should be taking care of you!" I exclaimed when he told me about the mistreatment he has to go through on the orphanage._ **

**_"Not everyone is as kind as your family" he replied, smiling sadly at me "They even call me a demon, because my face is so scary. That it's the reason why no one wants to adopt me..." he was interrupted by the sob that slipped through his lips._ **

**_"Then it's their loss!" I declared that fateful summer "Cause being a zero isn't being at the bottom. But it means to be at the top! Above the number one himself!!! You are good player and in the future you'll be the best, of that I am sure. Don't let others break you down! And what if you are a demon?! You'll be Japan's demon and you'll own it, proudly. People are starting to call me an angel. But what is an angel without a demon?"_ **

**_His face showed pure shock, but then he gifted me with the most honest smile I've ever seen on his face. He wasn't able to stop crying for an hour and at the end he whispered something that I'll never forget for as long as I live:_ **

**_"Thank you, thank you for wanting me"_ **

After that we were inseparable. He came to all my performances and cheered loudly for me. Later he would tell me how good I was, that I have been the best on the stage. We would always play whenever we had free time. And he would always kick the ass of whatever bully was bothering me. Soon everyone knew better than to bother the demon's angel, or you would face the rage of hell. 

When the time came for me to return to Hasetsu, there was nothing that could cheer Zero up. It was as if his whole world was ending... not that I was any better. He was my first friend- I hadn't met Yuko and Takashi yet- and the brother I never had.

Then something happened, something I've never thought possible. My parents had come all the way to Tokyo for my last recital and witnessed the heart-breaking moment that my goodbye with Zero was.

**_"Shouldn't you be happy Yuuri? You were awarded as the best dancer for this summer's camp!" my mom had asked, while we were driving towards the airport... or at least I had thought so._ **

**_"I miss Zero..." I remember that I had sobbed as an answer, cuddling closer to Minako-sensei._ **

**_I don't recall how long I was crying on my teacher's chest, but I do know is that once the car had stopped it wasn't in front of the airport. We were at Zero's orphanage... and he was waiting at the door with his suitcase!_ **

**_I had ran out of the car that day and straight into his arms. I was so happy that I started crying again. He held me so tight that for a moment I could not breath, as if this was a dream and he would wake up at any moment._ **

**_"What's going on?" I had asked, not letting go of the one I considered my aniki._ **

**_"We've heard a lot from Minako-sensei of your adventures in Tokyo and we saw both of you say goodbye yesterday... we broke down in tears. We could never separate two brothers. If he is family to you, Yuuri, he is to us as well" mom replied, smiling gently two both of us._ **

**_We ran towards her and almost made her fell with how hard we hugged her. No one commented on the fact of how fast the adoption went. All the memories of abuse and feeling inferior were left on that horrible place with those horrible people._**  

Things were difficult for a while. Tourism was slowly decreasing at Hasetsu and now the Katsuki family had three children to sustain. I knew that Zero felt guilty of that and helped as much as he could on the onsen to pay our parents back. What took him a while to understand was that there was no need for that, he was another son to them.

When Zero and I started to compete professionally and attracted sponsors, things got a lot better. Dad and mom no longer had to spend money on our training or gear. Also, the tourism increased a bit thanks to our popularity.

Though fame came with a prize. Fans went crazy and started writing fanfiction about us: Japan's Demon and Japan's Angel. About how we were _together_. At first Zero found it hilarious and had fun

playing with them. However, they took it too far. They no longer were interested on fluff and romantic stories. No, they went all hard-core and sexual. I was thirteen at the time! Perfect when it's about fictional characters, but for us it was starting to become weird.

It all worsened when fics about him being a real demon and raping me, a pure angel, started to come out. It reminded Zero of his time at the orphanage. When he was recruited to Russia he also had an opportunity in Tokyo. Even though the offer of Russia was better, he told me that he wanted to stay in Japan for me and for the family. But when all of this disaster happened it was a change of plans...

At least I hoped so. Because if he left due to _that_ when I get to Russia I'll kick his ass Zero style! After all, he is not to blame for that accident. 

** _This is Zero:_ **

[ ](https://www.google.com.uy/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjxqb2j8KfYAhVHUZAKHc0tApMQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.paigeeworld.com%2Fpost%2F56bd50a132f9b9fe122ac827%2Fhaikyuu-anime-digitalart-kuroo--drawing-by-elairi&psig=AOvVaw3Oe6sBigSHldCE9hEu1eyC&ust=1514384564099174)


	14. Bonus Chapter: Yuri's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set before the storyline of my fic. It's about when Yuri first starts to idolize Japan's angel and later on when he finally meets his idol: Katsuki Yuuri. It is briefly mentioned on the sixth chapter of Japan's angel.

Adults treat me as if being a kid means I am inferior or do not understand as much as they do. I hate that! I might be small but that doesn't make me inferior. I understand a lot of things. Like my momma doesn't like me very much, that the only one I have is my dedushka, that things are complicated at home because ice skating is expensive and my grandpa doesn't have a lot of money, that as soon as I'm old enough to compete I'll be the one in charge of maintaining my family.

So, I might be young but I am also a soldier. I shouldn't be treated so lightly. I can take care of myself and other's should be weary of going against me.

When momma told me that i was going to accompany her to her business trip I didn't want to go. Firstly because she just wanted me to impress her associate, being all motherly and stuff. But when she told me that if I behaved she could take me to this cool competition there, I accepted.

For a second I thought that momma might take me to a figure skating competition, but then again why would she care about something I liked. She ended up dragging me to a ballet show, her excuse was that I was already taking classes to go professionally anyway. I should have that she didn't even know what I was training so hard for.

I wanted to leave and lock myself on the hotel room to cry. But stayed put, I didn't want to anger momma. She isn't very nice when mad, always yelling and looking very scary.

As the competition passed I started to like it, but not even close to ice skating. That was until the last competitor took his place on the stage. Everyone in the room held his breath as they waited for the music to play.

 _He must be a favorite_ , I thought.

When the Japanese boy began, I knew why everyone was waiting so patiently for him. He was angel! Soaring through the stage, shinning for everyone in the crowd. I was so enchanted by him that I didn't notice that I almost fell of my seat, for edging closer and closer to the edge.

Of course, he ended up winning. Of that there was no doubt. When I got back to the hotel I looked him up on momma's computer. His name was Yuuri Katsuki. He was from a small town in Japan and has been competing as a professional dancer for a while. I googled his achievements and felt very proud that the boy that quickly captured my admiration was worth it. When I found out that he also skated on the side I was in heaven.

I ended up staying up all night watching the videos of his competitions and interviews, or at least those that had Russian subtitles. Momma was very mad at me at the morning, but it was worth it.

When I got back to Moscow I sat my dedushka down to watch every competition the other Yuuri was in and the press conference afterwards. Of course my idol was the best of them all and won gold every time. I even watched online every show he made on his summer tour. Unluckily, grandpa couldn't afford two tickets to Japan. But he did get me a ticket for the Benois de la Danse, for my birthday when I turned six.

I never really thought of how lucky I was, until Yuuri announced on the following press conference that he was retiring as a professional dancer. I was one of those lucky ones that witnessed the last show of Yuuri Katsuki. I felt like me whole world was ending, crumbling beneath me. I didn't stop crying for the whole week end and afterwards only ate what I needed.

I was so depressed, my idol was no longer competing. The one who pushed me to get better, to start ballet classes as a complement to my ice skating, to prove everyone one that I could make it... he gave up? I couldn't believe it and almost started hating him for being a weakling and giving up before getting into the seniors division.

He still ~~stalked~~ followed his idol through the media and he ended up finding a photo of him with a bronze medal around his neck. I rapidly browsed the Internet and tried to find if he returned competing. What I found out was even more shocking... he changed professional dance for figure skating!

Then I knew that seeing him dance on Switzerland that day was fate. I was meant to compete on ice against the other Yuuri. They both had the same name, complemented their ice skating with ballet and wanted to make a living out of ere figure skating.

I then decided to be the best and show my idol that I was a worthy rival. So, he wouldn't be embarrassed of having me as a fan. I trained like I never did and followed Yuuri's career as a figure skater on the junior division. His step sequence and spins were outstanding, they put skaters on the senior division to shame. His jumps still need practice, which is shown when he ended up fourth on his first calcification event for the Junior Grand Prix. But I forgave him that as he doesn't have a proper coach.

When I found out he was coming to Moscow, I dragged my dedushka to Yuuri's hotel. Meeting my idol was a dream I wanted to fulfill, but he also needed to be aware that I was coming for him and will take his medals. I just hopes he takes me seriously and not like some kid who was dreaming.

When I saw him sneaking out of the hotel I gave out a squeak, who left me blushing and scowling while my grandpa chuckled. I rapidly dragged my dedushka towards the other Yuuri and blocked his path. His eyes opened in obvious surprise.

" ** _Translate me dedushka_** " I ordered " ** _My name is Yuri Plisetsky, I might be too young to start competing yet but once I am I'm coming for your fucking medals!_** " I stated proudly and confidently.

I knew that my grandpa felt embarrassed but in his eyes I could see his pride. When my idol laughed and kneeled down, so we could be on the same eye level, I stilled myself for it... for being ridiculed. But he simply smiled gently and said:

"I'll be waiting for you!"

I was stunned that's for sure. It was the first time someone older took me seriously... I KNEW THAT MY IDOL WAS THE BEST OF THEM ALL!!! 

I jumped on him, hugging him tightly and not letting go. For a while he didn't know what to do with his hands but at the end he wrapped them around my waist. It was a strange hug but I didn't mind. How many boys get to receive a hug from their idol? When dedushka said that it was time to go I just wrapped my arms around the other Yuuri's neck and held him as tight as I could. I didn't want to leave yet. Luckily, my idol just proved being the best again by letting us tag along on sightseeing.

" _ **I can be your guide!**_ " I exclaimed happily " _ **I know all the good places on Moscow**_ "

After my grandpa translated what I said, Yuuri smiled kindly at me and replied: "Then lead the way Mr. Plisetsky"

I beamed at him, no one has ever called me that. It made me feel like an equal, like he really respects me.

" ** _This way!_** " I said, dragging him all over my city. 

We saw monuments, took a lot of pictures, eat the good stuff- though Yuuri couldn't because he was still competing- and shopped. My idol even bought me an album with cats on the cover for me to put all the pictures we took that day and were going to take on the following ones. He even let us tag along on practice and got us tickets for his second qualification event. 

HE WAS AMAZING!!!

" ** _Did you see him dedushka?!_** " I asked my grandpa as he lead us outside the rink " ** _He was like woosh and wah! He landed all his jumps and his spins were so beautiful. He is so flexible!_** "

I knew I was jumping all over the place but couldn't stop myself. I was so excited! My idol ad won his first international medal! It was bronze but still something to celebrate. 

" ** _I saw it, Yuratchka. Katsuki was pretty amazing_** " he chuckled, pretty amused. 

For once I didn't care. I was too excited for that. Also, I was patiently waiting for my idol to come so we could all celebrate his victory. But as the time went by I began to get impatient and then sad. Maybe I bothered him too much? Was I getting annoying, just like my momma always says I am, and he doesn't want to celebrate with me anymore? I was foolish to think that my idol would want to spend such an important date with an annoying fan who he didn't know a few days ago.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling, I just let my dedushka hold me as I cried against his neck. He started walking us towards his car, but froze when he heard a very familiar voice calling for us from behind. When we turned around we found Yuuri Katsuki and his dance coach rushing towards us, the bronze medal proudly around my idol's neck.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuuri exclaimed, breathless, once he reached us "The press conference was endless! After all, this is my first International medal. Here Yuri!" He then placed said medal around my neck "It might be only bronze, but it is yours. You were the one, after all, that pushed me to win it. Without the desire to prove myself to my fans, to you, that their support wasn't misplaced, and the impulse to be better; I wouldn't have medalled"

Those kind words and grand gesture made me cry all over again, but this time for happiness. I jumped from my dedushka's arms to my idol's. Crying on his chest, mumbling that I knew Yuuri would come and fulfil his promise. When we got to the restaurant to celebrate, many pictures later and exchange of contacts, I knew that I couldn't have chosen someone better as my role model.

Now all I had to do is work hard so I can skate on the same ice as him. I could do it, after all I am Yuri Plisetsky!


	15. Bonus Chapter: Viktor's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens right after Yuuri visits Viktor to collect the designs for his SP and FS he asked him to do for him.

"When Alyona told me you were good with languages, she wasn't exaggerating. Your Russian isn't of one that started to learn the language less than a year ago. Something else that you are amazing on!" I praised, clinging to my incredible and talented Yuuri.

"It's not that good..." he tried to protest, blushing at being the center of my attention "I'm not that amazing..."

"Don't say that, Yuuri~" I complained, in a whiny way. It still amazed me that I could act like a child with him and he still worships me "You are amazing and one day I'll make you see that. Even if it takes me my whole life" I whispered the last part, seductively, against his ear. I smirked, enjoying his shiver. I loved that I had such an effect on the one I adore. I quickly got back to my playful self, jumping off the couch and right in front of him "What do you think about me teaching you Russian from now on? Alyona surely is very busy with training you and raising Luba to continue with your tutoring" I offered.

I knew that it was a dirty trick but I wanted to spend more time with him, as in the rink we spend most of it training and not enjoying each other's company. But he only blushed even more and looked down, bags covering his face, before nodding his head shyly. I couldn't stop myself and jumped on him, wrapping myself around him like an octopus.

"Viktor!" he complained, trying to get away. But soon when he realized there was no way I was letting him go, he gave up and just melted on my hug "Are you satisfied?" he asked when I finally let him go, after various minutes of comfortable silence.

"Very~" I replied, with my heart shaped smile. Then I turned serious and looked at him with a sad smile "You really are amazing, Yuuri. So kind, so beautiful and talented"

"You too! You are so beautiful, kind and talented!" he said rapidly, turning red when he realized what had left his mouth. 

 _So cute~_ I exclaimed in my head, dying from how adorable my young future lover was.

"I am not kind, Yuuri" I told him "I might be beautiful. But talented only when it comes to ice skating... figure skating is all I have. You have dance, skating and now languages"

"That's not true!" his firm tone that left no arguments, stunned him.

He was no standing in front of me, hands on his hips and glaring at me... as if daring me to contradict him. I've never seen him like this and it's kind of very hot. He took my drawings and threw them at me.

"My designs? What about them?" I questioned him, confused at what this had to do with our conversation.

"Saying that you only have the ice is stupid! And sad! And pathetic!" he replied.

 _Ouch, that hurts_. I thought, still not believing that the one in front of me was the same angelical boy I know.

"Did you _really_ see your designs? They are amazing Viktor! The work of a professional. You have a great talent there, don't waste it. Go to college and study fashion! Also, for what I've heard you are pretty good with language too! My mother always insisted that if I wanted to be a professional athlete I at least had to assist college. She was all for me to follow my dreams, but I had to have a back up plan just in case. Cause ice skating could have never always been my life. If one day I have an accident that forces me to retire or when I have to stop because I am getting to old... what then? I can't expect to live off the money I earned during my competing years" he explained to me, with a wisdom a boy his age should have.

 _But then again MY Yuuri isn't just a normal boy of his age_ , I thought proudly. 

"What's your back up plan?" I asked him.

"I already started it. I'm going for a master's in dance and plan on succeeding Minako-sensei's studio. Maybe coach someone to be a professional dancer like she did for me" he answered.

"What do you mean by 'already started'?" I inquired, curiously.

"I'm already pass the standard level of the dancing classed on the Academy I'm attending, so they placed me on the V.I.P class. It's for those few students that can take advanced placement classes on dance. Those classes are worth some credits for a select number of Universities. Also, I've been attending intense summer programs in Switzerland that gave me certificates that are worth some more credits. Normally is around two to three years of study, with all of this it will take me around one to two years. With ice skating I think I'll take one year and a half" he explained to me.

I looked at this boy who was so... perfect and asked myself if what I really wanted on my life is just being known as Russian's figure skating prodigy. Or if I wanted something else in my life like Yuuri. 

"What's with that face?" my cute angel asked me, nervously.

"You just gave me a great idea, Yuuri~" I just replied, liking to leave some mystery surrounding me.

 _Well, he'll find out about it later anyways._ I thought. _For now I'll just have my fun making him think I'll do something reckless or stupid... or maybe both._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... JUST KIDDING!
> 
> This is only the first part, the sequel will be called: Japan's Ace.
> 
> I hope you've all liked it so far.
> 
> Please leave your comment!


End file.
